Guardian
by Beywriter
Summary: He has been trapped for five hundred years in a curse where ending it means his death. He has been her puppet...biding his time. His name: Guardian. Stumbling upon and learning about the mysterious stranger, Tyson and Max deal with there morals to save him and kill him or to leave him and let him suffer. Halloween fic, enjoy!
1. Witch of the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**Witch of the Woods**

"Max there is no way there's a witch out in those woods".  
"You believe in Bitbeasts, a talking spirit wind Dragon but you wont believe in a witch?"  
"I've seen Dragoon, I know he's real...show me the evidence then I'll believe in her".  
"Okay, we'll go tonight...if my dad doesn't need my help in the shop".

Tyson and Max were talking in the Dojo.  
Max had moved to the town four years ago where they had a friendship strong with another boy called Kenny, they had some major dealings with a Russian by the name of Kai but he had to go home to Russia two years ago.  
They had never entered a world championship but next year they were planning to, together, they were finally ready.  
Together they had big dreams.

"What's she like?"  
"I don't know, just the rumour was there was a witch in the woods".  
"You've not even seen her?"  
"No one has, if someone has then they haven't lived to tell the tale".  
"Are you trying to scare me because its Halloween?"  
"Maybe"I gotta get home, if your not scared we'll go later and I'll show you the Witch of the Woods".

Max slipped his shoes on and left the Dojo.  
Tyson lied back with his hands behind his head and chuckled.  
"Witch of the Woods, sure Max, you've been hitting the sugar...I'll be there".

"TYSON, PRACTICE!"  
"AH GRANDPA...!"

A few hours later it was roughly 4pm in the late afternoon, Tyson was done with his chores and was practising with Kenny sat on the porch edge with Dizzi on his lap.  
"Your rotation speed has never been higher, don't forget your attack power has more than doubled after your last battle with Kai before he went home".  
"I've been putting in more time than ever".  
"I didn't think that was possible".  
"Making sure I don't loose my shape so I can win the title of champ".  
"Kenny's right, you were pushing overtime before, not unless we have 26 hours in the day now, your in the peak of perfection".  
"Dizzi crushing me again?" Tyson asked smirking.  
"She has no interest, she's a Bitbeast".

Tyson caught Dragoon and went over to Kenny and sat down to his left and looked at the Dizzi interface with a window open containing data and a 3D image of his Beyblade, the Galaxy Storm IV.  
"You ever heard of the Witch of the Woods?" Tyson asked.  
"Please Tyson, I'm a man of science, I don't believe in hocus pocus, you haven't been talking to Max, letting him tell you more scary stories have you?"

"He was here before, wants to show me the Witch that no one has ever seen before".  
"If no one's seen her before, how do they know she exists?" Dizzi asked.  
"Rumours, stories...I don't believe him but I'll go".

It was around 7pm.  
Tyson strapped his Beyblade holder over his left arm over his red jacket and put on his shoes.  
"Later Gramps" he said leaving the house for Max's Hobby shop.  
When he got there it was closed, the lights were on though and he saw Max with some sketch pads and he knocked on the glass causing Max to jump and drop them on the floor.

He came to the door and unlocked and opened it.  
"Sorry Ty, Dad needs me to restock, I can go".

"Scared?"  
Max shot Tyson a half glare.  
"No, but hold on a moment".  
Max went back into the store and came back holding a black torch.  
"I just replaced the batteries, should last you a few hours...bring it back".

"You know I will, thanks".

Tyson took the torch and tried it accidentally shining it in Max's face causing the blond to cover his eyes.  
"Ah, Tyson!"

"Sorry" he turned it off.

"Bye" Tyson said.

"Later".

Tyson walked past people in all sorts of costumes as he made his way to the local wood and he turned the torch on, the sun was setting and there was a slight chill in the air.  
He stepped into the forest and kept walking, looking around for the indication that a Witch would be living nearby.  
He was completely sceptical he'd find anything but he wanted to prove Max wrong.  
The lights and sounds of the City faded into the background.

He had to have been walking for more than fifteen minutes through the woods and held a stick to whack away rogue branches which blocked his path.  
"Still no Witch, sorry Maxie, your wrong, just a dumb camp story" he said to himself still going deeper, he had no idea it was this wooded and wondered how big it really was.  
This far in he couldn't hear any of the city noises and it was getting dark fast.

Max was working still in the store and Taro came to him.  
"Who was at the door?"  
"It was Tyson, wanting me to show him the Witch of the Woods".  
"Witch of the Woods eh? She real?"  
"Nobody knows, just a story I guess, would be awesome to find something".  
"He shouldn't be in those woods after dark alone".

Max finished with a shelf of fishing gear and turned to his dad.  
"Don't worry, he was probably only there for fifteen minutes, got tired, bored and hungry".  
"Perhaps I should give them a call to find out" Taro said wandering off to the phone.  
"Unless you want to?"  
"Sure dad" Max went to the phone and dialled getting Grandpa on the phone.  
"Hey Gramps, its Max here, is Ty home...he's not? Thanks" Max hung up and turned to his dad.  
"He's not there".  
"I'll get the flash light and look for him".  
"He has ours" Max replied.  
"I'll go out anyway" he said getting his things on.  
"Want me to come?"  
"You should stay if he comes back, call me on my cell".  
Max nodded.

Gramps hung up the phone.  
"Wonder where the little dude got up to?"

Tyson was still going deeper into the woods and a rogue low branch caught his right foot sending him falling forwards, the torch flew out his hands a few feet in front of him and his "whacking stick" fell to the floor.  
"Crud, ow" he got to his feet and brushed off the dead leaves then picked up the torch and his "whacking stick".  
He heard rustling behind him and shone the torch, the branches behind him were moving but there was no wind.  
"H...hello?" he asked out, his voice slightly shaken but he pulled himself together.  
"Is anybody there?" there was no response.  
"That was too creepy" he said and continued forwards.

"TYSON...TYSON...TYSON...TYSON...ITS TARO TATE...TYSON!"  
He stopped shouting and looked around.  
"Where is that boy?"  
"TYSON!"

"Man I hope Ty's okay" Max thought, he was sat behind the counter on a stool with a glass of milk and some cookies staring out into the darkness.  
He rested his head on his left hand, dipping cookies with his right and eating them.

Tyson was in too deep to hear Taro's calls.  
Again he heard branches moving, this time above and to the right of him.

He shone his torch again to reveal the moving branches with nothing moving them.

"Hello...I know your there! SHOW YOURSELF" There was nothing.  
"Doesn't matter if I get attacked, I got Dragoon" he said to himself to calm his nerves.

The sky was almost pitch black now, Tyson thought about turning around, there was nothing here.  
He had successfully proved the blond wrong and it was just a dumb story kids told each other to frighten each other on Halloween.  
The male stopped dead, his eyes wide with realization.  
Had Max just been winding him up, was he now laughing with his dad?  
Surely Max wasn't the kid who would do a cruel thing, unless it was one of his pranks that had gone wrong.  
Tyson gave a half laugh and sigh with his realization, he'd have to prank back.

He sat down by a tree to think before heading back but after a few moments decided to carry on.

Once again he heard the rustling but nothing caught his attention apart from the moving branches, something was stalking him.  
He wasn't sure if he was in danger or not but the rustling got more frequent.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the first chapter of my Halloween fic, please read on.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. My Name is Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**My Name is Guardian**

"I wouldn't go much further if I was you".

Tyson shone the torch upwards to a branch where two golden orbs were reflected and what looked like a black house cat was lying on the branch, its tail drooping down.  
"AH, d...did you just talk?"  
"I did" it said calmly.  
"Y...your a cat!"  
"Oh I see, maybe this will make you more comfortable?"

The Cat leaped from the branch, the height was around three meters, it angled its rear legs down; although when it landed it was no longer a cat.  
Halfway through the fall the cat changed shape to a human male who landed easily on his feet, bending his right leg so it landed on his knee, his left leg was bent but his left leg landed on his foot, he stayed in that position for a moment before raising vertical to stand on both feet, a clear foot taller than he was.

Tyson was standing in shock as this cat, now boy stood in front of him, his golden eyes reflected the torch light and he stood there confident wearing black trousers, red gloves with the yin-yang headband, slip on shoes and a traditional Chinese sleeveless vest.  
"What are you doing so far out from the City? I wouldn't advise you going any further".  
The male he was standing in was just staring and Ray wondered if the strange smelling person was about to pass out from fright.

The Japanese male was still in shock but pulled himself together briefly to respond to the male who was patiently waiting for a response although his eyes narrowed into almost slits as he felt the boys eyes scrutinizing him.  
"A friend told me there...there...there was a Witch out here...who are you...cat...boy?"

"Yes there is a Witch, my name is Guardian, its my job to protect the Witch, Marium from harm...its my punishment for eternity".  
He sounded sad and Tyson listened to his words.  
"Its not safe for you to be here, your life is in danger from me, I have to kill you if you get too close to my master, I suggest you turn around now and never come back".

"How old are you?" Tyson asked after reacting to Guardian's words.  
He looked no older than eighteen at the most, there was no way this was a local kid playing some Halloween prank, if so that Cat to Human thing was done way to realistically.  
Tyson noted on the end of the boy's fingernails almost looked claw like and he had a pony tail like a cats tail, he was clearly Chinese.

"I'm seventeen years old...well" Guardian chuckled.  
"Five hundred and seventeen".

"Five hundred and seventeen? Look are you someone playing a prank, that cat on some kind of fishing line and you were really just holding onto the tree and leaped off halfway down? Were you following me these past ten minutes?" Tyson demanded to know, trying to find some kind of rational evidence but it seems Max was right.

"I was following you, yes but longer than you think, those times I got close enough to let you know you were being followed but now your too close for comfort and now you have to leave".  
Guardian stepped closer to Tyson and the boy backed off a few feet.

"Stay back...you say the Witch is holding you hostage or something? What's your real name? No way its Guardian" Tyson asked.

Guardian sighed.  
"What's with the questions? My life isn't important...I don't want to hurt another dumb kid, my real name I'm not allowed to use it..its not mine any more".

"TYSON! ITS MR TATE, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Tyson turned around to see a light in the distance.  
He turned around to look back at Guardian but when he fully turned there was no on there, he shone the torch around but nobody was there.  
He was alone.

Tyson followed the sound of Taro's calls and met up with the man.  
"Are you okay Tyson?"

The male who had now pulled himself through the shock of meeting Guardian and he decided not to tell Max's father.  
"Yeah, I'm fine...I was right, nothing out here, we should go" Tyson said and Taro nodded.  
"This way...I think" he responded.  
Hopefully they weren't too lost.

Guardian watched from a tree branch in his cat form for a few moments as the light faded away into nothing.  
He turned to his right and jumped off the branch keeping to his cat form to go deeper into the forest.

"Ty, you okay?" Max asked as the two got back to the shop and they entered through the door.

"I'm fine, Maxie...a word?" Tyson replied walking past the blond to the stairs to indicate going to the blond's bedroom and Max nodded following his friend up the stairs.  
Tyson sat on the bed which had orange sheets to match his orange wall paper.  
Max sat at his desk.

"What's up Tyson?" Max asked wondering what his friend had to say.

"That witch is real dude!" Tyson blurted out after a second.

"WHAT!" Max said loudly in surprise at Tyson's words, words he hadn't expected Tyson to say.  
"What do you mean that Witch is real? I told you!" he smirked.

"There was this cat thing on a branch, it talked to me and jumped down and changed into this Chinese dude who didn't tell me his name, he said his name was Guardian or something, he was a guard to a witch he angered so now he's cursed or something".  
Max was listening to every word Tyson said, not sure to believe him but after a moment he was sure Tyson was trying to prank him.

"Yeah, right Ty, don't need to mock me, that pranks not gonna work" Max said folding his arms looking smug he hadn't fallen for Tyson's deception.

"I'm serious, he was dressed in Chinese clothing, had a really long pony tail, right before your dad found me...he called himself Guardian but I don't think its his real name" Tyson was trying to convince Max.  
"You'd know if I was pranking...come with me tomorrow then we can meet Guardian, he said the Witch was called Marium".  
"You gotta believe me Maxie".  
Max didn't really look like he was paying attention, he was more interested with his right index finger.

The blond looked up.  
"Okay, tomorrow I'll go, okay...I'll go".  
Max put his hands out in a symbolic defence.  
"Meet me at the shop at 6pm and I'll be ready".

Deep in the forest Guardian came to a house made out of the base of an ancient fallen tree where dim lights came out of the windows.  
Guardian jumped off a low branch and through a window and onto the ancient rugged floor, the designs in a poor state of there former glory with burn marks from experiments and magic gone wrong.

Guardian transformed to his human self and knelt down behind the Witch who wore the classic apparel.

"Master, I caught another boy coming into the forest, I sent him on his way with a life threat warning" Guardian spoke looking at her with his golden orbs.  
Slowly the figure turned.

"Why didn't you kill him? Now he knows I'm here...you idiot Ray".  
She came forwards and kicked the boy in his stomach angrily.

"Ach!" he fell to his right coughing and spluttering as he caught his breath back.

She scowled down at the form, staring at him with her green eyes full of rage and anger.  
"Why do you piss me off like this boy? You were imprisoned for that reason...I stole your name, if you ever want to even think of freedom you have to follow my orders".  
She placed her right foot on Guardian's head and pressed down.  
"Your not immortal, don't forget you feel the pain I do".

Guardian felt the pressure of her foot down on his head, he had caught his breath but decided to stay down.

"I've almost lost my patience boy, why did you not kill him like your ordered to?" she asked.

"He was just a boy, I don't want to kill anyone any more" he responded to her question and she pressed harder causing the boy to cry out with pain.  
"Please, master, st...stop".

Miriam took her foot off him and spat at him.

"You disgust me boy, next time you see him I want you to kill him" Miriam said, her voice like venom.  
"Get off the floor, on your knees".  
Guardian moved onto his knees.  
"So you know your orders?"

Guardian nodded.  
"I don't think he'll be back, I gave him a decent warning".

"Good, if I learned your collaborating I'll finish you both off" she said.  
She continued to look down at him before kneeling down to face him and pressed her lips against his own, her tongue slid into his mouth.  
Guardian felt disgusted, it wasn't love, more of a teasing, sadistic and taunting move before she pulled away and got up.  
"Now go, I don't want to see your face...any of your faces".

Guardian turned back to his cat form and leaped out of one of the windows into the night.

Miriam swore under her breath and went back to work.

Author notes

Beywriter: Chapter two and the plot thickens!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Learning the Facts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**Learning the Facts**

"What do you THINK your doing?" the voice said.  
The eyes were like slit, the voice sounded like death.  
Max recovered and got to his feet to see a male over Tyson with long black hair and Chinese style clothing.

Max went to pick up the torch and approached the two from the right.

Tyson pulled himself together.  
"Guardian! Get off me".  
His hands were on Tyson's arms pinning him down, his fangs bared.

"I WARNED YOU, I SAID YOUR LIFE IS IN DANGER AND YOU COME BACK?" He growled angrily raising a clawed right hand but trying to show restraint.  
Max cried out and swung the torch at Guardian's head but he heard this and leaped off Tyson with a second to spare and stood to full height.  
Guardian stood there for a moment, Max had the torch on him.

"I told you you are in danger, **do NOT **come back!" Guardian said and he turned to Max.  
"And you endangered a friend of yours? He should be no friend...technically I have to kill you and him".

"Guardian" Tyson said approaching the raven haired boy.  
"We want to help you...I want to help you...what's your real name? You said a Witch was holding you as a punishment...we need details dude".  
Tyson waited for his response.

Guardian chuckled.  
"You can't help me, if she dies I have to die too".

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Your poking into things that aren't your domain...you have to leave now" Guardian said angrily approaching Tyson.  
The scent of the strange City boy hung in his nostrils.  
"Your scent is offensive to me..you have to leave".

"Guardian, were good kids, we want to help...your trapped...please we want to help you" Max responded.  
"Surely your sick of guarding someone as a punishment for five hundred years, you want to grow up, run away!"

Guardian shook his head.  
"I run...the curse kills me...no this is where I belong".

"You said if she dies you die?" Tyson asked.

"You wont stop pushing...if she gets hurt I get hurt...Guardian is my name...my other name was stolen by her" Guardian said.  
He waited for a response for a moment before replying.  
"IS that what you wanted to hear? Don't let me see you here again...I know if someone is getting close, a sixth sense from the curse, you can't sneak near...I was mostly a good kid before I was cursed, friendly, honoured, loyal and most importantly patient...I'm tying to save your lives".

"How do you kill her? Water?" Tyson asked.

Guardian growled stepping closer to him grabbing his shirt, the fabric tearing slightly.

"That I cannot answer, if you want to free me, you have to beat me and her, if you beat her you hurt me...I die...GO!"  
he shoved Tyson to the floor and Max helped him up.

"Take your friend and LEAVE, do not speak of me to anyone...I DO NOT want your help...she can kill you no problem and same for me, I have too much blood on my hands...".

Guardian turned around and ran off into the hedge vanishing almost instantly even with Max shining his torch.

"We should go, he could come back" Max said.

"He's not gone, he's still there" Tyson replied and turned around to find the path home.  
"Lets go, he doesn't want our help, he wants to be miserable for eternity...let him...he'll be suffering that Witch long after were dead and buried in a good ninety years" Tyson said loudly knowing Guardian was close by and watching.

Just a few meters away, lying in the low grass in his feline form he had heard everything, it would give him a few things to think of.  
He saw there light vanish into the distance and he waited there for a good twenty minutes before standing up; the rain started and he let out an annoyed meow and ran home back to the Witch's house.

Tyson and Max led a trail of profanities as they made there way home.  
The Dojo was closer so they made for Tyson's.  
Quickly they entered into Tyson's room and closed the door and sat down on his unmade bed.  
Max turned the torch off and placed it to his right, they were both rather wet.  
"Damn weather" Tyson said.  
The two fell into a silence, Max even lied back on the bed with his hands behind his head and stared at the wooden ceiling.

After a moment he broke the silence.  
"So...what do we do?"

Tyson looked to his right down at the blond and lied back too.  
"No idea, we need to earn his trust".

Max knew Tyson was right, but that was itself a major problem.  
How would they get a five hundred year old Neko-Jin they only just met to trust them like they were old friends, a ball of yarn probably wouldn't impress the stranded boy but maybe food could impress as he noticed Ray kind of looked a little malnutritioned so he obviously wasn't eating well.  
He was completely stuck and sighed getting up to look out the window at the rain streaking down the glass.

Guardian's stomach rumbled as he sat down in his human form under a damp blanket in the rain as Marium hadn't allowed him inside.  
He wondered if he could really trust them to help him but he shook his head.  
"No" He wouldn't get more innocents killed.

"Trust...trust...man its difficult" Tyson said sitting up.  
He noticed Max in a blank stare which creeped the boy out.  
"Maxie?"

"Food...maybe food would work? He kinda looked a little on the weak side" Max said finally putting his thoughts out.

"You wanna give him my food? What would a guy from five hundred years ago even eat?" Tyson asked.

"Its simple...Bento" Max replied turning around.  
Max nodded to confirm his idea.

"You wanna bring him Bento? Fine" he said lying down.  
"Tomorrow we feed the kitty...hey what do you mean weak? That guy practically decked me out there!" Tyson said realizing fully what Max had been talking about and the blond let out a chuckle.

"Okay, tomorrow we feed the weak...strong kitty Bento to earn his trust, then he'll let us help him" Max said, The blond was walking to the door and stopped.  
"I'm gonna go now, see y...how about we sleep over and plan this out?" Max asked turning around to look at Tyson who was now sat cross legged on his bed after his little rant about Ray being declared weak by the blond.

"I'm still mad about you saying Ray was weak...if he's weak...I'm no Championship material" Tyson pouted.

"Aw relax you blade, he's probably never even seen something like that, he's got like five hundred years on you dude".

With a quick call to his dad Max was given an extra set of sheets and made his bed up on the floor of Tyson's room; although there would be more planning than sleeping, Max had a notepad and pen and Tyson was soon lying on his bed with Max sat against Tyson's wall on the bed.  
Tyson's arms folded behind his head and he stared at the ceiling.

"Bento is probably the best thing to give him...I mean that's how animals are trained...right?" Tyson asked and Max gave a nod writing that down although they both knew Guardian was no ordinary human...animal...or house cat.

"What if I gave him my blade as extra proof we want him to trust to show we want to help and were on his side".  
Max looked at Tyson shocked.

"Dude, your blade? Your Dragoon blade? You really trust him that much?" Max asked wondering if he had gone either deaf or insane or perhaps half and half?

Tyson moved to sit up leaning against the headboard and gave a defining nod.  
"I do...I got nothing else to do...a guy being held prisoner for five hundred years is something I'm not happy with".  
Max could see Tyson was determined to right the injustice Guardian suffered.  
He nodded too.

"Alright, I'll give him Draciel too...we just gotta tell him how important they are to us, he should understand".  
Max scribbled down some other relating notes and tapped the pad.

"Maybe Kenny could do some research on how to kill that crazy psycho?" Tyson asked.

"Good idea, lets call him" Max said.

Tyson grabbed the phone from his desk and dialled Kenny.  
"He's awesome at research...hey Kenny...its Tyson...can you do me a huge favour...yeah okay another one...I know I owe you for school and I can pay you back...but this is important..."

Author notes

Beywriter: What do you think?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Earning Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**Earning Trust**

"More important than bunking off school for that tournament? Sure you had fun but you drove me crazy covering for you it was almost impossible" Kenny said typing at his laptop in his desk with the phone in his right hand, his specs over his eyes.  
He was doing some homework Tyson too should have been doing at the time.

"Look, Chief can you at least do one more thing...look up how to kill a witch...a real life one...not a game or anything...this is kinda important..." Tyson almost begged down the phone to Kenny who he heard sighing on the other side of the phone.  
"Please Kenny" there was a pause for a moment.

"Why don't you use your own computer?" Kenny asked waiting for a response from Tyson.

On the other end of the phone Tyson glanced to the powered down computer in the corner of the room by the outside exits.  
"I suck at research...but Max is here he can help I guess".  
Max glanced at Tyson when his name was called out.

"You should really work on that stuff too Tyson its real close to the deadline, you'll get in trouble" Kenny said although he knew it would fall on dead ears and hoped Max would pester him.  
"I'm sorry Tyson whatever scheme your planning this time I have to be left out...I'm busy and I'm real tired".

"Fine...bye" Tyson hung up and looked at Max and then at his own computer.  
"Kenny wants me to research instead of him... suck".

"Don't you have that paper to write?" Max asked and Tyson sighed hoping Max wouldn't remember that despite he was going on about it a few days ago.

"Not now Maxie".  
Tyson pulled up the chair from his desk and turned on the machine.  
Max stayed on the bed watching him as he typed in his password logging in, the chime meeting there ears and Tyson pulled up the orange logo'd internet browser he always used.

"Okay, what first, what do we search first...AWWW I HAVE NO IDEA" Tyson sighed and Max shook his head getting off the bed to join his friend at the computer.

"Look up local legends of Beycity...Witches of Beycity...something like that" Max said and Tyson started typing on the keyboard pressing search.  
"Don't just click the first article".

"You saw that boy again...didn't you?" Marium asked as Guardian knelt a few feet behind her.

"No" was his reply.  
He hoped she would buy it but deep down, she knew, she knew it all and kept his posture.

"Don't lie to me Kon! I told you to kill him!" Marium turned around, as she did she snapped her fingers on her right hand and he screamed out in pain keeling over onto the floor, his eyes closed as he cried out in pain.  
It was almost like electricity was running over and through his spasming body.

"Are you in league with him or something? Maybe I should deal with the boy myself and make his blond friend your replacement with a first task of slitting your throat".  
The electricity died down and he took this time to leap up at her pouncing knocking her down, he glared into her eyes snarling, his eyes slits.

"You kill me? You haven't got the guts...if I die...you die, don't forget that now get off me" she said.

"Sorry, I'd rather die than be your slave".  
He went down to her neck his teeth bared before she allowed him to get far enough, Guardian rose into the air and was thrown back against the wall with a whimper of pain.

"I've given you too much freedom boy" she got up and raised her right hand and he felt heat over his body.  
He felt like he was being burned alive and he screamed out in pain as he tried to get to his feet, sweat beaded down his arms and face as he inhaled but he collapsed again, his strength draining.

"Your mine boy, you'll always be mine" she said smirking and lowered her hand causing the burning heat to fade away.

Guardian did nothing but look at her with disgust in his golden orbs.  
He wanted to tear her throat out.

"Don't ever try that again or I'll kill you and your friends...get out".  
Slowly Guardian got to his feet and went to the door quickly going through and closing it, Guardian knew he wasn't really needed to protect her, it was only a curse, he wasn't needed to her health was never her concern...he was just a puppet.

"Killing a Witch is easy...those English people used to do it all the time!" Tyson said.  
"Looks like they missed one".  
They had researched about the famous trials in England and composed a list of burning, hanging, water as in drowning, Tyson even put down beheading on the list of possible ways.  
It was around twelve thirty and the rain had long since stopped.

"Man I'm tired, we should sleep, tomorrow we gotta make Bento".  
Max had been leaning on the desk.  
His orange jacket had been soaked in the rain like Tyson's and was now on the way to drying over another chair.

He got off from where he was leaning as Tyson shut down the computer and took his shirt off folding it neatly placing it on the floor before getting into bed.  
Tyson using his sheets as cover changed into his night clothes.  
"You sleep over here so much you should leave some pyjamas here" Tyson laughed.  
Max slipped off his green fingerless gloves and placed them on his shirt pulling his socks off before getting completely comfy with his hands behind his head and Tyson turned out the lights.  
The blond looked at the ceiling and wondered how it would all end.

It was early morning when Tyson was up, there was school to go to.  
Simply they stopped by Max's house on the way there to pick up his things and a fresh change of clothes before the boys went there.  
It was one time Tyson was on time surprising Hilary and the teacher although they were both half asleep and sadly Kenny was not interested in helping.  
He had made it that clear but Tyson and Max knew understanding he was never hero material...Kenny was one who made the heroes.

After School they prepared the Bento for Guardian, They hoped he'd enjoy it and earn there trust; Trust was the key element if this was going to work.  
Grandpa was surprised to see his Grandson and Max cooking.  
He believed Max was teaching him so he left them be.

"Tyson, stop eating the rice!" Max scolded.

"I'm hungry, its the awesome smell" the other responded after swallowing some more.  
"If he says no I'm eating it" Tyson said a moment later.  
They were almost done making the Bento.

"This has to be perfect" Max said as he worked with barely any help from Tyson.  
With the Bento was finished and packed correctly in the box which consisted of a large portion of rice, Fish, breaded Chicken with a lettuce and sweetcorn salad, Max had placed in the chopsticks.  
"Put a spoon in in case he can't use them" Tyson said handing him a spoon which Max added in.

"Alright lets go" Max said and Tyson nodded.  
They got there shoes on and left.

They had timed it right and it was time they left holding the regular torch and headed towards there usual point of entry into the woodlands.  
Tyson led the way with the torch it was almost 7pm and he turned the torch on as the sun set lower, Max held the Bento packed under his right arm.

Slowly they tread through the woods, the sticks breaking underfoot as they stepped, it was almost silent..  
"Look, listen...sharp" Tyson said as they looked around them.

Soon Max got an odd feeling he was being watched.  
"Tyson...I I think were being watched".  
A shiver ran down his spine and he tried to keep as close as he could to Tyson getting more nervous; Tyson looked around, he couldn't feel anything at all but he kept quiet as he listened for anything and an alien rustling hit his ears.  
They had been walking for a good hour and they were starting to get tired.

Tyson stopped dead and Max walked into his back.  
"Ah, Tyson!"

"Dude, I heard something" Tyson said shining his torch around and his torch met two golden eyes hiding in the tall grass around them and a low angered growl.  
"Dude...Guardian...he's there" Tyson looked at the eyes.

Author notes

Beywriter: What do you think?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. The Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**The Forest**

The eyes looked like they were walking towards them before a figure shot out from the ground as Guardian transformed from his Cat form to his Human form.  
"Just how many kinds of stupid are you two?" Guardian asked as he approached them, his pony tail swishing behind him as he walked and stopped in front of them his hands on his hips.  
"My patience is running thin...I tell you your in danger...your either real brave or real stupid...do you have a message or anything? I'm supposed to kill you...the Witch wants me to kill you and your blond friend is intended to be my replacement and you have to start by killing me...if I fail".

Guardian looked at them both, his eyes slits with anger.  
He felt his control slipping, he wanted to tear there throats out although something held him back.

"Guardian, please, can we sit down and talk this out?"  
Max sat down and Tyson joined him.  
Guardian sighed angrily and sat down cross-legged in front of them.  
"I noticed you looked hungry, kinda weak the other day so...we...we made you this".

Max took the lid of the Bento and handed him the box.  
Guardian gasped as the smell of the food and the look hit his nose.  
"Its for you...a peace offering".  
Ray picked up the spoon and started to eat quickly.  
They watched as he spooned down the rice then started at the salad eating the lettuce with his bare hands and the sweetcorn.  
He picked up the fish and ate it with his bare hands and them the pieces of chicken, Guardian must have spent a good ten minutes eating before he stopped and wiped his mouth on the back of his right hand.

"Thank you, I've not eaten that well in over five hundred years" he said. He handed back the box to Max who nodded in appreciation.

"We want you to trust us so we can help...this is my Dragoon Beyblade" Tyson said handing him the spinning top, Max pulled his out of his pocket.  
"These mean almost the world to us and we give you them as a sign of our trust".

Guardian looked at the spinning tops in the palms of there hands and took them.

"If they mean so much to you, why give them to me?" he asked curiously still not believing they wanted his trust.

"I'm serious dude, we want to help, you need our help" Tyson said with an honest look on his face.

"We don't even know each other, why would you want to help a stranger?" Guardian asked again.

"You've been out of the loop for five hundred years, we were taught a lot about humanity and compassion for others in danger at school, how we should all look out for one another" Tyson said with an almost proud and determined look.  
Max nodded in agreement.  
"So, dude, your name, tell us what's wrong".

Guardian sighed.  
"My former name...Raymond Kong...Kon...Ray Kon; the Witch took my old name and gave me Guardian...its not my name any more...its really my fault I'm stuck in this situation...my father sent me out into the forest to cut down trees for firewood...little did I know I was stepping onto her territory...I had cut down three of the same kind of tree when she came out of nowhere screaming with anger, she used magic to restrain and crush me and she said I had cut down the sacred Yew Trees and as my punishment I would have to serve as her Guardian and the Tree's she asked me my name, I was terrified...I gave her my name and she laughed saying one thing; I was now Guardian...if I were to run away...I'd die...she said I'd feel her pain and that if she died I'd die...and I felt weird and passed out." That was about five hundred years ago but I can still remember it clearly". Guardian stopped speaking.

"Well Ray we can help you" Tyson said.  
He raised a fist in triumph but Guardian growled.

"That's not my name...she stole it from me".  
Tyson lowered it.

"So...so you trust us now?" Max asked and Guardian looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, yes I trust you both".  
Guardian nodded to confirm what he had said and pocketed the two Beyblades after looking at them for a moment.

"What's the source of her powers?" Tyson asked.  
He asked because he knew that would be the weak spot to aim for.

"Six Yew Trees stand...she needs them for something, I don't know what exactly but they seem important to her, take those out and you might have a chance but if she dies...I die".  
That was the truth, sure they'd free Ray but kill him in the process.  
"Although...I think death would be a welcome release after life with her...a complete misery...the trees are near her house...in that direction...remember that" He pointed to show them and they nodded.  
"Come tomorrow, I'll lead you the rest of the way, prepare to fight her, I'll do my best to defend you and take her down but in the end it has to be me who deals the final blow...I'm the only one strong enough" Guardian stood up.  
"I came to Japan with my family when I was ten years old, we were escaping a local movement who weren't too happy with us breathing; We thought we'd be happy here...guess we were wrong".  
Guardian turned and sprinted through the forest, in a moment he was gone.  
The sound of his quick footsteps had vanished almost instantly.

Max and Tyson stood up looking at each other unsure of what to say.  
It was a moment before Tyson finally broke the silence.  
"Looks like we got a Witch to kill".  
The two boys back tracked once again to head there separate ways at the edge of town.

Guardian returned to his outside "bed" and lied down on the sheets pulling them over, they were still slightly damp but he didn't care.  
It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep, his stomach filled with food.

Max and Tyson returned to there homes.  
It was only now that they were getting worried by realizing the full gravity of there situation.  
They were taking on an ancient and powerful witch, death was no option.  
Neither of them would get much sleep, something they could very much regret later in the day.

The school day for them was more of a distraction.  
Hilary caught Tyson out numerous times but Tyson just put it down to his usual illnesses which she didn't believe, it was the same for Max although he had managed to get some more sleep than his now witch hunter friend.

After they had finished eating, they excused themselves from Kenny to go to the library and research witches; something they had agreed to in the corridors earlier in the day to no avail.

Once school was finished they went to there homes agreeing to meet an hour later, Tyson swiped his Grandpa's axe and Max managed to get a hold of an old rarely used axe from there garden shed.  
Tyson was a little concerned he would be stopped by the authorities although since it was nearly Halloween he could easily be excused as a trick or treat-er.

"Ready to go Maxie?" Tyson asked and his blond friend nodded and gave him the thumbs up.  
There path was now more visible because of the times they had walked it.

As the two boys stepped into the forest, it was lighter than normal but Tyson still carried his torch with fresh batteries and some spares.  
They knew this night blood could be spilled, if it was there own, they wouldn't know until it happened.

Deeper and deeper they went into the forest when they heard the familiar following footsteps and Guardian stepped out of the bush looking concerned.

"Brave or stupid, I wont know...follow me and be quiet" he said leading them onwards.

"Brave or stupid? Were helping him and he insults us?" Tyson asked and Max shushed him as Guardian led them forwards, his long pony tail swishing with every footstep.  
The three walked in absolute silence but Tyson could easily detect the apprehension in Guardian's footsteps and his body language seemed off.  
This was a major off put to Tyson.  
He noticed the bulge in his pocket, the Beyblades were still intact.

This was the deepest they had been in and it felt like they had been walking for hours despite only being about half an hour.  
Finally there goal came into view...the Yew Trees.  
They stood tall and proud, far different from the other trees in the woodlands.

Author notes

Beywriter: What do you think?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. One Final Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**One Final Struggle**

"If she comes I'll defend you, I don't know how long for, work together on the same tree...you have to hurry...you should have brought fire"; Guardian walked off to look and patrol the area, he'd know instantly if she was coming near.  
Max and Tyson wordlessly got to work chopping down the trees.  
It was slow work as they barely made a dint in the thick wood.

Guardian circled them, his eyes out for any sign of movement.  
He knew he would die, he had a good feeling the idiots trying to help him would die but he appreciated there help, five hundred years was far too long.

One tree fell, finally it fell Max and Tyson gave a silent cheer.  
"Be on the watch" Guardian said and they moved to the next one, it was tiring work, how could they possibly get all six trees down before she came?  
Finally after some time the second and third trees fell, they were halfway down.

The wind picked up, all of them noticed this and there was an ear piercing shriek of anger and terror all at the same time when there was a flash of almost blinding light and a deafening roar of thunder and the witch appeared.

"So you betray me, I knew you would boy" she said walking up to him.  
Guardian stood his ground.

"Not like this is the first time" he said smirking.  
"Tonight you go down".

The witch bellowed a laughter.  
Marium came closer to Guardian who still stood his ground.  
"Remember Kon, if I die...you die".

"I've had five hundred years and you know what? I don't care any more, I want freedom" he had a light hearted expression on his face.  
Tyson and Max got back to work whilst Guardian kept her busy.

Marium gave a laugh.  
"If you wanted to die dear boy, all you had to ask and I'd make it the most painful possible".  
She raised her hands and he felt a choking sensation.  
Before his oxygen was used up he lunged at her and the spell was broken.

Marium rolled him off her and turned her attention to Max and Tyson picking up a tree with her mental abilities and swinging at them.  
"DODGE!" Guardian shouted lunging once more at Marium and the spell was broken before the tree reached but she moved out of the way quickly raising a hand and shouting.

A fireball shot out at them almost hitting Max but Tyson pushed him out of the way almost getting fried, They picked up there axes again and got to work.

"BIND THE TRAITOR, STOP HIM!" she shouted and tree vines came out of the ground locking Guardian's legs in place causing him to fall to the floor and she walked up to Max and Tyson as Guardian tried to free himself although it was almost impossible.

"I'm trapped!" Guardian shouted as the witch bared down on them.

"So, you are the boys responsible for this devastation in my garden?"  
The two boys stopped working and looked at her.  
"Okay I'm fair, stop what your doing and leave so I can punish this runt, never come back? Sound fair? I think it does".

"No" Tyson said.  
This took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry...no? What do you mean NO?" she shouted.  
"I don't normally reveal what's coming but for you...I think I can make a teeny tiny exception...PAIN BEYOND PAIN!"

Tyson's face turned to something of horror and then to excruciating agony.  
The axe slipped through his fingers and hit the floor as did his body a moment later and Max followed a moment later.  
Together they screamed in agony and the ground seemed to open up and start to swallow them.

Guardian started panicking and transformed into his cat form allowing the vines to release him, he got to his feet before the plant realized its mistake and he lunged at Marium knocking her off her feet and clawed at her.  
He yelled in pain as he felt the mental pain she really felt.  
Again he clawed at her back and again he screamed in pain, her clothing torn and bloody from his scratches.  
She turned over and placed her palm over his chest and the next thing he knew he was flying back through the air and landed hard on the earth.

They dug themselves free of the earth and picked up there axes and continued working on tree number four, unaware of Guardian's flight.  
She raised her hands and closed them.  
Instantly Max and Tyson felt binded by an invisible force although it didn't last for long as Guardian lunged at her but she was ready for another attack and used her other hand freeing Max to create an energy shield knocking him back again by surprise.

"Tyson...help...me...I...I'm being...crushed!" Max said as he felt pressure around him, he looked in a lot of pain.  
Tyson did the only thing he could do was toss his axe at her.  
She released Max and whilst the object was still in the air changed its course right back at Tyson knocking him in his right side and onto the floor where he coughed up some blood a moment later.  
"T...Y..." Max collapsed to the floor coughing as he felt his lungs squeezed from oxygen, he was close to passing out before he had no choice but to sleep.

Guardian panicked as he saw this and used his brute strength knocking into her and once again to the floor.  
The squeeze hold on Max was broken but he was out for the count.  
Guardian raised a fist although her eyes glowed a bright yellow and once again he felt like he was on fire and rolled off her screaming in agony.  
The pain too much to resist.  
"AAAAAH!" he yelled.

Tyson looked over to see Guardian writhing in pain and he slowly got to his feet when he felt himself picked up by an invisible force and slammed into the ground where he cried out in agony.  
Tyson then saw the ground act like quicksand and his best friend start to vanish.  
"GUARDIAN!" he shouted.

Guardian succeeded in cracking open an eye and seeing the blond boy vanishing, If there was a time he had to overcome pain it was now.  
He started dragging himself across the ground and stuck and grabbed her ankle.

Her dual spells broken for a moment, her concentration stretched for her weakened state.  
"GET OFF ME RUNT".  
She kicked Guardian as hard as she could in his face almost knocking him out but he didn't let go and pulled her to the floor.

Tyson ran to Max and pulled him from the dirt and tried waking him.  
Slowly he came around.  
"Tyson...what...".

"I thought I lost you there for a moment" he said smiling down at the blond boy who was weak.  
Max saw a looming shadow over Tyson as his vision cleared and he tried to warn Tyson but Marium reached down and grabbed him by the neck.  
Guardian once more caught in the vines.

"So weak...so pathetic...I could snap your neck right here...right now" she said.  
Marium smirked enjoying the moment when the side of an axe came down on her head knocking her back and dropping Tyson.  
Max had pulled himself together and was wielding it.

Guardian screamed in pain as he felt the pain Marium did temporarily stopping him from freeing himself from the vines.  
He felt sick and the pain radiated through his body as he tried to pull himself together.

"Nice Maxie!" Tyson said getting up.  
Marium's vision was slightly blurred and wobbled on her vision.  
Guardian broke free of the weak vines and went up to Marium from behind wrapping his strong arms around her, the pain from Max's attack was subsiding.  
She tried struggling and Guardian regretted not snapping her neck there and then.

He felt electricity shooting through his body combined with the burning sensation of fire and he tightened her grip as his legs gave away.  
He tried his hardest not to cry out in pain.  
"GET OFF ME!"  
She screamed but Guardian held her as strong as he could before he couldn't.  
He too felt the crushing feeling she did.  
Guardian felt it hard to breathe and he began to feel light headed and had to let her go and the combined feeling subsided right on the threshold of passing out.

Marium got to her feet and laughed.  
Guardian rolled onto his stomach in a daze, his vision blurred.  
He breathed heavily getting to his feet.

Max and Tyson were working on the fourth tree as she tried again to keep them from finishing there goals.  
"Rise...RISE ARMY OF THE DEAD!"  
Lightning shot through the skies and struck the groundHands came up from the ground grabbing Max and Tyson's ankles.  
Five Zombies came up from the ground restraining them.  
"NOW MY ARMY...KILL!"

Guardian lunged for the Zombies, there putrid flesh hanging from the bone, there clothes torn and muddy.  
He tore one Zombie away from Max ripping its head away without hesitating he turned around to free Max with one arm grabbing each Zombie allowing Max to free Tyson.

Author notes

Beywriter: Almost over now, the fight is getting tenser and tenser

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. Morals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Guardian  
**

**Morals**

Guardian was distracted as he took care of the undead and Marium caught him in an invisible hand of crushing again distracting him.  
He had barely got his breath back and he felt the crushing force as Max and Tyson worked on and the fourth tree fell as she let her anger out on Guardian.  
She let out another scream of pain and turned her full attention to Max and Tyson picking them up with her abilities and tossing them far back.  
Max fell onto the ground and Tyson against a tree, he was sure he felt something snap and he groaned in the pain.

Slowly Tyson got to his feet and he noticed Guardian trapped in her invisible binding spell.  
Max also noticed and the two boys rugby tackled her to the ground remembering what Guardian had said about hurting her and him.  
Guardian was freed and fell to the floor gasping for breath as the Witch struggling to get the two off her.  
"LET HIM GO!" Tyson shouted.

She generated a field of energy pushing them off her like they were rag dolls and she got back to her feet only to be tackled to the ground by Guardian who flew at her with an almost roar.  
Guardian pinned her to the floor holding down her arms with his stronger arms.  
There eyes met and Marium could see the anger and hatred he had for them.  
"You have caused me suffering for five hundred years...tonight I will see you pay for every year...year by year" he said with venom in his voice.  
Marium stared up at him in disbelief.

"You kill me...you kill yourself".  
That was her only card and Guardian started to no longer believe it.

"I don't believe you any more...I'm willing to take that chance!"  
His hands flew to her neck not giving her a chance to respond and he began to squeeze although she still didn't look concerned.

Max and Tyson had summoned up the strength to get to the fifth tree and were hacking away at it.  
There energies were depleting and they wiped the sweat from there brows.  
Tyson was feeling the pain from the injury and Max was no better too, he was swinging with his right arm and his left looked broken.

A painful and numbing feeling surged through Guardian's body but he held his grip as Marium started to struggle.  
She raised her hands to his body and pressed them under his arms and once again he felt like his ribs were being crushed but he continued despite feeling a rib or two snap until the pain was too much and he blacked out for a moment.

Marium smirked and pushed the dead weight off her body and got up catching her breath.

"Tyson, Ray's down!"

"You keep chopping, I'll hold her off" Tyson said.  
Max nodded and kept on chopping, it was difficult but he continued working.  
Tyson now had a time to put those Kendo lessons to practice.  
He raised his axe like a sword and stood in front of her.

"A mere mortal, beat me? The only one here who can beat me is lying half dead behind me".  
Her face showed her determination to win.  
"I'm going to make you his replacement...you can spend the next thousand years in his role".

"I'm not gonna go down easy, I've learned Kendo since I was young, I know how to defend myself".  
Tyson showed his confidence but Marium laughed it off.

"Your a mere mortal, okay...I'll kill all three of you, right now I'll bury the runt behind me" She snapped her fingers and the ground started to consume Guardian's limp body.  
Tyson had to do something so he charged at her and she sent out a shock wave of an electrical pulse which Tyson jumped and rolled over but it hit Max knocking him back and making him scream in agony.  
Tyson got to his feet recovering from the role and leaped at her slamming the Axe into her side causing her to scream in agony before she could summon another spell to defend herself.

She fell to her right knee gasping out and attempted another spell to heal her wounds raising out with her right hand and punched towards Tyson sending him flying back winded with what he felt was a rib snapping.  
He hit the floor coughing, his head whacked against the floor making him dizzy.

Tyson's attack to Marium woke Guardian and he realized he was half buried up to his waist in the earth he instantly started to dig himself out as quickly as possible.

Max was back on his feet working on the fifth tree as Marium approached him.  
"S...stay back!" he said and looked at his backup.  
Guardian trapped and Tyson was pulling himself together.  
He held his axe to defend himself, he saw the blood coming from Tyson's injury, Max was no fighter, he had seen boxing on TV sure and in Movies but he had no skill, it wasn't a fair fight even if she had injuries.

Marium put a hand on his axe, he was frozen in fear and the wooden handle caught fire instantly and he dropped it.  
"AH!"

Guardian freed himself and picked up Tyson's axe going up behind Marium.  
"WITCH...YOUR TIME IS UP!"  
She turned around and looked in fear as Guardian swung the axe and her head fell from her shoulders and her body crumpled to the floor.  
Guardian immediately screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor in a motionless heap.

Tyson heard Guardian's scream and looked up getting shakingly to his feet to survey the situation.  
The fifth tree was almost down and he came forwards and started whacking at it.  
"Tyson...my axe...it..its over".

"NO, we gotta get them all down".  
With two more swipes the fifth tree fell and he went onto the last one and Max knelt by Guardian's motionless body.

"Tyson...he...he's dead!"  
Tyson ignored and worked on the final tree.  
Max picked up the axe head and started to chop her body up.

Max begun to bury the separated body parts as Tyson worked behind him.  
It was very difficult with the pain of his arm but he had to separate the pieces to make sure there was absolutely no way she could ever come back.

Tyson focused on chopping down the final tree.  
Guardian still remained motionless, he had to put the thought out of his head as he worked, the sun was setting as he worked hard and finally the final tree fell.

It was over.

He dropped the Axe, his body exhausted and he went over to Guardian and rolled him over onto his back.  
"Ray, wake up! Come on!"  
Max put his right arm on Tyson's left shoulder.

"He's gone" Max said sadly looking down at the motionless body.  
"He's free".

Tyson cried trying to shake the boy awake, he didn't respond.  
He really was dead, Marium had been right all along.  
Tyson checked Ray for a pulse, there was none, more tears rolled down his face.

"We should bury him" Max said.  
Tears rolled down Tyson's cheeks and he nodded, his eyes closed and he looked up at Max.  
He got up and went over to another spot a feet or two away and started digging with his bare hands, Max joined in helping pulling back the earth, occasionally looking back at Ray, his body motionless.

It must have taken a good hour but a grave had been dug and they lowered Ray's body into the earth.  
They looked down at his body for a moment hoping for signs of life, there were none.  
"Did we do the right thing Maxie?"

"Yeah...yeah we did".

Author notes

Beywriter: Happy Halloween!  
Ray: No happy ending?  
Tyson: Halloween fic...so no.

Beywriter: So I've been in hospital for serious life threatening health concerns most of the year. I need to know if my style has gotten rusty or needs work. I can only achieve this by a review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
